When a meta-model is created, it may get “serialized” in two separate but interdependent files that store the logical meta-model and the physical meta-model, respectively. (As known to those skilled in the art, “serialization” in the present context is a process whereby the meta-model is flattened or collapsed for storage, to be regenerated into memory at a later time.) However, it may be difficult to compare two such serialized meta-models if there are both logical meta-model files and physical meta-model files to consider at the same time. Additionally, with such serialization, versioning a meta-model may also be more complex.
Thus, an improved technique for serializing logical and physical meta-model information for a meta-model would be desirable.